Peculiar
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Legoshi, reconfortado por la cena con la familia de Haru, decide invitar a comerlos a ellos y a Haru, para presentarse como es debido, incluyendo que conozcan aquel lado especial de su familia: su abuelo Gosha y, por consiguiente, su lado reptil.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BEASTARS NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

**Peculiar**

Legoshi observaba con tranquilidad externa los edificios pasar tan rápido que apenas si divisaba los animales que entraban o salían de estos. La ciudad le gustaba, pero nunca se sentía parte de ella. Demasiado movimiento para su gusto. Irónico, porque el mercado rojo no era un parque idílico. Bufó, causando que la ventanilla del taxi se empañara un poco y se quedó observando hasta que la condensación desapareció.

Gosha, su abuelo, estaba hablando con aquella tranquilidad y forma de ser afable con el conductor del taxi, un cocodrilo. Su sonrisa y expresiones siempre eran amistosas, pero Legoshi ahora conocía su otra faceta. Esa pelea detrás del restaurante no sólo le enseñó quién era su abuelo, sino que construyó un vínculo todavía más fuerte que el que ya tenían.

Observó las hojas de los árboles conforme empezaban a llegar a la zona residencial donde vivía Haru y su familia. Aunque había pocos restaurantes en esa zona, Legoshi no quería incomodar a los padres de Haru. «Todavía más», pensó, entrelazando sus dedos. Ojalá Aoba estuviera allí, el sabía cómo hablar con los demás, o al menos expresarse bien con palabras.

La herida de bala del estómago estaba cicatrizada ya, pero cada tanto le escocía. Ahora que estaba nervioso, lo hacía. Frunció el ceño, recordando cuando le soltó todo de sopetón esa misma mañana a su abuelo. Al igual que le contó a Haru todo, lo hizo con Gosha. Después de que le dijera que estaba decepcionado por sus acciones (cosa que se esperaba), se echó a reír entre sorprendido y alegre, de que decidiera presentarlo a los que serían sus padres si se casaba con Haru (cosa que no se esperaba del todo).

Las palabras aún le dolían. «Nunca pensé que quisieras que me conocieran, Legosi», le había dicho, con una sonrisa invulnerable. Recordaba de su extraña experiencia extracorporal el relato de su madre, por lo que sus palabras le herían. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué apuntaban con las garras a lo que era diferente? ¿Por qué tenían qué hacer su vida miserable?

Parpadeó sorprendido y se dio unos golpes en las mejillas con las palmas abiertas. Legoshi ya había superado eso, no era momento, avanzado ya como estaba, de volver a lo mismo. Ahora tenía que centrarse, enfocarse, iba a almorzar con Haru, sus padres y su abuelo en un restaurante. Iba a presentarse oficialmente a ellos. Iba a dejarlo todo y esperaba que ellos vieran que amaba a su hija.

Puede que no tuviera el dinero que necesitaba para darle una vida grandiosa (no se atrevió a gastar más dinero del que le había dado Yafya, considerando que Melon seguía libre todavía), o que tuviera antecedentes, o que no recibirian los subsidios del matrimonio puro, pero esperaba que su amor por ella les fuera suficiente a ellos.

Volvió en sí cuando le dieron unos golpecitos en el hombro. Parpadeó desorientado por un instante, su abuelo le señalaba por sobre su hombro a salida. Habían llegado. Luego de bajar y pagar el viaje, se dirigieron al punto de reencuentro. Su abuelo con un tweed y una expresión traquila. «¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquilo? No es que los padres de Haru vayan a salir corriendo o se mueran del susto. ¿Y si pasa? Oh, Dios, sé que los conejos pueden morir de un susto; no he sido el mejor lobo, pero no dejes que los padres de Haru mueran de un infarto. Debes ayudarme esta vez, porque no lo hiciste cuando la conocí».

Empezó a respirar más deprisa. «¿Por qué tendría que haber hecho esto? Ellos ya me conocen, comí en su casa, ¿qué motivo tengo para exponer a mi abuelo a esto? ¿Y si huyen y le impiden a Haru casarse conmigo? ¿Y si Haru me deja por mi lado reptil? ¿Y si Haru me deja por miedo a que nuestros hijos manifiesten cualidades de reptiles? Un conejo escamoso no sería bonito. Eso pondría en peligro la familia que...».

—Hola, Legosi —saludó Haru, haciéndolo bajar la mirada.

Al volver en sí, se inclinó para poder verla a los ojos, y sonrió. Se veía hermosa, como siempre, llevaba un vestido azul claro que resaltaba su inmaculado pelaje, y una chaqueta marron suave, destacando sus ojos oscuros. Su padre vestía reservado aunque con aspecto amable, mientras que su madre vestía un vestido floreado. Considerando cómo ellos se veían, todos cohesionados, Legoshi observó a su abuelo (pantalones simples y suéter tweed) y a sí mismo (jeans, una camisa a rayas y una sudadera con capucha oscura), y constató que debía parecer un delincuente.

«Ya soy uno, en realidad».

—Hola, Haru —sonrió. Luego observó a los padres de Haru, quienes le sonreían, aunque Legoshi captó la tensión en sus gestos—. Hola —dijo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola, Legoshi —saludó el padre de Haru, con una sonrisa y con los lentes un poco torcidos—, ha pasado tiempo.

—Sí —siguió la madre, más relajada—, me sorprendió bastante cuando Haru nos dijo que nos invitabas a comer. Un lindo detalle de tu parte.

—Y uno sorpresivo —susurró Haru, tirando de la chaqueta de Legoshi—. Sé que estás un poco loco, Legoshi, pero no puedes soltarme la bomba de «quiero que tus padres coman conmigo», en la mañana. Juro que me hice más blanca de la sorpresa. —Bufó, dejando caer una oreja—. En fin, al menos si esto mejora las cosas con lo nuestro, será mejor.

—¿Estamos mal? —murmuró Legoshi, asustado.

—No, pero estaríamos mejor si no rechazaras mis insinuaciones cada rato.

Legoshi dejó caer las orejas.

—Es que no es prudente. Aún no tengo suficiente dine...

—Y bien, Legoshi —dijo Haru, cortándolo—, ¿cuándo va a llegar tu abuelo?

En ese momento, Gosha decidió intervenir.

—Oh —dijo, alzando las cejas—, ¿no les has dicho?

—¿Decirnos qué? —preguntaron los padres de Haru al tiempo.

Legoshi inspiró profundo, mirando a los ojos a Haru. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comprendiéndolo, y como preguntando si era posible.

—Este es mi abuelo, Gosha, el dragón de komodo.

* * *

—Debo decir que eso fue impresionante, Legoshi —dijo el padre de Haru, algo más compuesto.

Estaban en el restaurante, en una de las mesas exteriores, comiendo tranquilamente. Como siempre, Gosha llevaba sus propios cubiertos, y la comida de todos, dejando de lado las porciones individuales, estaba dividida en dos: un tazón de vegetales para Legoshi y Gosha y uno para Haru y sus padres.

—Nunca imaginé que tuvieras sangre de reptil —dijo. Se veía tan sereno y amable que le hizo sonreír—. No se te nota.

—Porque mi hija salió a mi esposa —dijo Gosha—. Leano era la loba más hermosa que existió, se lo aseguro. Lo único que Legoshi heredó de mí fue la inmunidad al veneno.

—Y tu peculiar gusto por otras especies —murmuró él. Gosha rio, encogiéndose un poco ante las miradas que le daban algunos animales al pasar.

Aquella visión sí que debía ser peculiar, tres conejos, un dragón de komodo y un lobo comiendo juntos.

—Lo veo un poco incómodo, señor Gosha —dijo el padre de Haru, comiendo una lechuga—. ¿Le preocupa algo?

—El exterior —dijo Gosha, como si nada, tomando un trozo de tomate con sus palillos—. Nosotros siempre tomábamos las mesas más apartadas y ocultas, que estar aquí es... extrañamente confortable.

—No creo que debieran hacerlo, siendo familia pued... —Entonces su respuesta fue cortada cuando unos comentarios despectivos sobre Gosha, se escucharon, más alto por encima de su voz.

Legoshi apretó los puños sobre la mesa, quebrando sin querer sus palillos. Todos se volvieron a verlo, los padres de Haru con sorpresa, Haru con curiosidad y Gosha con aceptación. Su abuelo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Ya, Legoshi —lo calmó—. No es nada nuevo, lo sabes.

—¿Le ocurre a menudo? —preguntó Haru.

—Siempre —sonrió Gosha—. Al ser un animal venenoso, me discriminan en todos lados, por eso salgo muy poco. Por eso lo de las mesas —explicó—, no quería que Legoshi sufriera lo mismo. —Haru asintió y miró a Legoshi.

—Ten —Le ofreció sus palillos, pero él no los aceptó—. Ten, no seas terco. —Cuando los aceptó a regaña dientes, Haru tomó otros—. Y bien, ¿hay algún motivo por el que nos hayas invitado a todos?

—Casarte conmigo —soltó Legoshi.

Haru bufó dejando caer sus orejas a ambos lados, pero sus padres las irguieron tan rápido que faltó poco para que se les desprendieran y clavaran en la lona exterior del restaurante. Gosha se atragantó con su comida, tosiendo para recuperase.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿no? —dijo Haru—, y te dije que... —Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que tenía sus padres al lado. «Oh, cierto, ellos no sabían»—. Oh, papá, mamá, este...

El padre de Haru se acomodó las gafas, con las patas temblando un poco.

—No esperaba esto, Legoshi —dijo, con calma—. Pensé que apenas se estaban conociendo, cuando me lo dijiste en el auto.

—¿Le dijiste qué? —le recriminó Haru, sorprendida.

—Que estaba enamorado de ti —murmuró Legoshi, con las orejas bajas.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —gimió, acto seguido se volvió a sus padres—. ¡Lo sabían!

—En mi defensa —rio la madre de Haru—, tu padre me lo contó cuando estabamos acostados. Me sorprendió, pero no tanto. Haru, la forma en cómo te desenvolvías con él, esa sonrisa, esas miradas entre ambos como hablando un lenguaje que sólo ustedes conocen, son delatoras. Además, Legoshi ya había pasado antes por la casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, pero...

—No hay nada de malo, Haru —siguió su madre—. Sólo pido que tengan cuidado, no quiero que le pase como a tu prima.

Haru frunció el ceño y Legoshi alzó las orejas, curioso.

—¡Mamá, ella estaba sólo fingiendo para destacar! —exclamó—. Se le notaba. Su relación con ese león no tenía lo que la nuestra. Era demasiado idílica. Artificial. El amor interespecie es duro y siempre lo va a ser, la felicidad sólo se alcanza mediante mucho sufrimiento por parte de ambos, las dudas siempre están y la inseguridad para con el otro. —Inspiró—. Sólo cuando lo aceptas y aceptas todo del otro, puedes intentar ser feliz. —Acto seguido, le tomó la pata a Legoshi. La diferencia era amplia; su patita en la zarpa suya.

Gosha sonrió, retrospectivo, asintiendo para darle la razón.

—Lindas palabras, joven Haru —dijo—. Me recuerda a lo que dijo mi difunta esposa.

—¿Esposa? —se interesó la madre de Haru—. Pensé que el matrimonio interespecie se aprobó hace diez años.

—Cierto —asintió él—. Sin embargo, igualmente tampoco podríamos casarnos. Es prohibido entre animales venenosos y no venenosos, pero... —Suspiró, y Legoshi observó su lenguaje corporal, la forma en que hablaba de su abuela era con un cariño infinito—, eso no significa que no fuera mi esposa. No necesitaba que alguien me dijera cómo podía quererla. Es mi esposa y sigue siendolo, sólo que estamos en lugares diferentes.

Legoshi parpadeó sorprendido, el padre de Haru asintió complacido y conmovido y la madre de Haru se limpió una lagrimilla del ojo. «Es el más grande de todos, pero es tan sensible y delicado como un mamífero pequeño». Le apretó el agarre a Haru, cuidando de no lastimarla y al verla, ella le sonreía, eso hizo que él sonriera también.

—¿Han sufrido mucho, ustedes dos? —le preguntó el padre de Haru a ella y Legoshi.

Ambos sonrieron con pesadez.

—Mucho, de hecho.

Y así, de la nada, Legoshi terminó contándoles todo lo que había pasado. Con vergüenza la forma en que la había atacado en un arranque de instinto. Cohinido cuando la conoció en el club de jardinería. Sorprendido por cómo se dio cuenta la quería y furioso cuando el Shishigumi la raptó. Cómo le salvó la vida infiltrándose junto con Gouhin (diciendo que tuvo ayuda) y cómo terminó por ello. Omitió las partes sobre Riz y lo sucedido con Louis, no fuera que los padres de Haru murieran de verdad, y terminó al contarle lo que estaba haciendo para poder tener un futuro estable con ella.

El padre de Haru estaba sin palabras, mientras que la madre se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Haru, a su lado, frunció el ceño y le apretó tan fuerte la pata que sentía los dedos se le estaban fracturando.

—¿Quieres explicarme, por qué eres tan suicida? —dijo, destilando enojo—. Sé que tus instintos te llevan a meterte en problemas, pero… ¿es necesario?

—Lo hago para que podamos casarnos —murmuró—. Con mis antecedentes tengo prohibido un matrimonio con una herbívoro, lo sabes.

Haru se dio una palmada en la frente.

—No vengas con eso de nuevo, Legoshi —dijo, señalándolo con un dedo—. Ya lo hemos discutido. Además, tu abuelo no se casó y considera a tu abuela como su esposa, ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Mi abuelo tenía dinero, yo no.

Haru negó con la cabeza, pero el enojo que tenía se fue disipando, porque el agarre se suavizó y su expresión se tornó más afable.

—¿De verdad hiciste todo eso por Haru, Legoshi? —preguntó el padre de Haru.

—Sí, papá, es tan idiota como para hacerlo.

—No hables así, Haru. Ha arriesgado la vida por ti, varias veces. Tal vez no lo comprendamos del todo cómo pasó esto, pero vemos que eres feliz, así que los apoyaremos en todo. —Se acomodó los lentes y sonrió—. Siempre y cuando no te la comas —bromeó, con cierta tensión.

—Descuide —dijo, y con su pata libre se sacó la dentadura postiza—, ya tomé _medidaz_.

La primera en soltarse a reír fue Haru, como siempre. Le siguió Gosha con sendas carcajadas, y por último los padres de Haru. Legoshi sonrió, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad que le era desconocida. No era la calma que siempre sentía cuando chico con Gosha, sino una calidez… especial. No tan intensa como cuando estaba con Haru sino más estable, más amable. Había pensado la primera vez que los conoció que no estaba solo, pero ahora… «Tengo una familia, qué curioso», pensó con ánimo.

**FIN**


End file.
